ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Omega Episode 1
Characters Kaiju * Super Ancient Monster: Fire Golza Ultras * Elemental Rookie: Ultraman Omega ** Fire ** Water Prologue On the M78 Nebula, Land of Light, Taro and Mebius observe various ultras training to perfect their abilities as members of Space Garrison and protect the universe. Taro: I'm very proud of them. Perfecting their skills and developing new ones. They remind me of you Mebius. Mebius: Just seeing them reminds me of what I used to be like, good times. Hey, Taro, look at that one there - Mebius points to a red ultra burning a target. Then he turns blue and shoots water at the target, which puts out the flames. Taro: I've never seen that one, is he new? Mebius: I think so. Father of Ultra told me that there's a rookie here who has fire and water powers. I bet it's him, let's go say hi to him. The two walk towards the ultra that perceives them and unwittingly shoots a jet of water at Mebius. Blue Ultra: Sorry sir! Mebius: It's okay - He takes Taro's robe and cleans himself - Wait - He realizes that he is cleaning himself with Taro's mantle - Sorry Taro. Taro: Let's forget about it and talk to the rookie. Nice to meet you, I'm Taro and this is Mebius. You're new? Blue Ultra: Yes sir! I'm Ultraman Omega - He changes to red. Taro: You look like you're anxious. Omega: It's just that I'm nervous about meeting you both. Taro and Mebius, it's a pleasure to meet you! ???: Hey Omega, back to training! Omega: Yes sir Griffon! - He goes back to training. Taro: I think you need to treat him less rudely. Griffon: He becomes distracted when he sees a member of the Ultra Brothers and enters the "Fanboy" mode. Mebius: But it's normal for rookies to get nervous and happy just seeing us. Griffon: Not at this level. And why am I hearing this annoying song?! Orpheus stop it or i'll break your harp! Orpheus: You know it's almost impossible to break my harp right? Griffon: I know that! I forgot that... Hey, what are you doing? You should be training lazy! Orpheus: I am training. Attack me with the Griffon Ray, full strength. Griffon: If you die it's not my fault - He charges the Griffon Ray and shoots at Orpheus, who plays his harp and creates a barrier in front of him, reflecting the beam to Griffon - Son of a- - The beam strikes him, making him fall on a pile of rocks - Who was the jerk that put these rocks here?! Orpheus: Dude, you have anger problems. Griffon: I hate you. Father of Ultra: Attention Space Garrison members, everyone gets together, I'll make an announcement. Mebius: Let's go guys. Chapter 1 The Space Garrison members gather to hear what Father of Ultra has to say. Taro: What does father want to talk about? Mebius: Probably something that has to do with the Space Garrison. Omega: Oh my god this is so exciting! It's the Father of Ultra! Griffon: What so special about him? Omega: He is the leader of the Space Garrison! Not only that, but he's a legend! Griffon: You have to stop with this fanboyism. Father of Ultra: Attention all, we have decided which of you will be assigned to protect planet Earth! Some of you are ready to go outside the planet. But some are still not ready. Griffon: Mostly Orpheus! Orpheus: Wow, you do not like me. Griffon: For obvious reasons. I bet the one who goes to Earth will be me. Orpheus: Just because you're stronger than us doesn't mean you're going. Father of Ultra: The one who will go to earth will be ... Omega! Griffon: What!? That moron will be the new defender?! Orpheus: I'm kinda surprised that he was chosed, even if he's a rookie. Omega: W-W-W-Wait, me?! But I'm just a rookie, they should choose another one that has more experience. Griffon: He's right! If they choose another, it should be me! Orpheus: Dude, you're very narcissistic. Mebius: I have to admit, he's right. Taro: Don't worry Omega, you will be able to defend Earth. I believe in you. Mebius: Me too. Orpheus: Me too. What about you Griffon? Griffon: Whatever, go protect the frickin Earth! Omega: If you guys believe in me, then I can do it! Father of Ultra: Alright Omega, come here so I can give you something. Omega flies up to Father of Ultra. Omega: Give me what? Father of Ultra: This - He hands Omega a Red Bracelet - This is the Omega Brace. Omega: Why do I need this? Father of Ultra: When an ultra exits the Land of Light, they will only have 3 minutes to stay in their physical form. So you will need a host to be able to survive on earth. Omega: Right. Thanks sir - He puts the Brace on his right forearm. Father of Ultra: No problem. Now go and protect Earth! Omega: Yes sir! See you guys someday - He flies off the planet and follows his path to Earth. Mother of Ultra: Do you think he'll be able to do it, dear? Father of Ultra: Even though he is a newbie, he has potential. He might get even stronger than Zero. Zero: I doubt he can get any stronger than me. I am invincible! Seven: Listen son, you're only "Invincible" when you're in your Beyond form. Zero: Here comes the party popper ladies and gentlemen! Father of Ultra: Now let's wait and see how Omega will do on this mission. Chapter 2 Planet Earth. A young man with short black hair, green eyes, wearing a white shirt with the a red Omega print, a blue jacket, blue jeans and red shoes walks in the city, when he stops and sees an arcade. Young Man: Just seeing that brings me good memories - He hears someone calling him. He sees a young woman with long brown hair up to her neck, yellow eyes, wearing a yellow dress and blue boots running toward him. Feminine Voice: Hey Ryo! Ryo: Hi Reimi! What are you doing here? Reimi: I would ask the same thing. Ryo: How can I put it... see, this place gives me flashbacks of when we were children and we liked to come here to play some games. Reimi: True, just coming here already gives me flashbacks. Ryo: Wanna play some games? Reimi: Prepare to lose Onodera! Ryo: I expected you to say that. Masculine Voice: Reimi!! Reimi: Is he? Ryo: Yes, he is. They see a young man with red spiky hair, red eyes, wearing a blue shirt, a yellow jacket, green pants and sneakers running very fast towards them holding a flower. Young Man: Reimi, I Hiroto Kenzaki, want to give you this flower and declare myself to you! Reimi: Wow Hiroto, this is the most cliche way to get a girlfriend. Hiroto: What? Ryo: I have to admit, it's very cliche, especially the flower. How about this, you, me and she go to the arcade and play some games? - Hiroto freezes in place -Dude? Reimi: I think he froze in sadness. Ryo: He always does that. Just help me carry him. The two grab Hiroto and enter the arcade. They put him on the floor. Ryo: Now what to play? Reimi: A fighting game! Ryo: Of course you would say that. But what fighting game? Reimi: How about Street Fighter 2? Ryo: You're going down! - The two run to a arcade machine of Street Fighter 2. Hiroto: Wait for me! - He gets up and over runs to them. Chapter 3 Omega continues his way to earth, but sees a kind of fireball taking the same path. Omega: I have a bad feeling about this, better check it out - He tries to get close, but from within the fireball a tail tries to bloe him away - Do you know the weakness of fire? - He changes to blue - Water! - He throws jets of water at the fireball, putting it out and revealing a monster - This thing looks familiar. Wait, Golza? What is a Golza doing in space? I though they were born on Earth. Well that doesn't matter, I need to stop it from reaching earth. I heard stories about Golzas, mostly about having almost killed Tiga when he was just a statue. He will not be easy to defeat. Golza wraps itself in flames again and advances faster to the earth, making a trail of fire where he passes. Omega: Damn it, he's escaping! - He increases his speed and flies a little close to him. The two attack, trying to slow each other down. Golza uses his tail and grabs Omega by the neck, throwing him away and shooting the Ultrasonic Ray at him, which hits Omega and exploding. Golza returns to his path thinking that he has destroyed Omega. In the explosion, Omega appears with a hole in the stomach, which regenerates. Omega: Glad I was in water form. If I was using my fire form, I would have visited the other world. Now I need to stop him before he does anything with this planet. Fight fight with fire! - He changes to red and launches flames from his hands and feet, using them as a boost to follow Golza. Chapter 4 Ryo and Reimi are playing Street Fighter while Hiroto is playing Kof '97. During the fight, Reimi manages to defeat Ryo with a special attack. Reimi: Like always, I win! Ryo: How can you win almost every time? Reimi: I have experience with fighting games, because I've been playing a lot and practicing to be able to participate in a tournament one day! Ryo: Like EVO? Reimi: Something like that. Ryo: Right. How are you doing with Kof Hiroto? Hiroto: Damn this trio, Orochi is such an appeal! Reimi: Of course they are, even worse is the boss who is more appealing than them! Believe me, I tried to defeat this b**tard several times and I only managed to defeat him by appealing. Ryo: I have to admit, I always appeal to a boss, no matter who the boss is. Hiroto: Has anyone noticed that the weather is warmer than usual? Reimi: Now that you mention it, it's really hot. Ryo: Are some madmen sending the sun for us? If this is the case, they need psychological help. The three of them leave the arcade and see that everything is very hot, with things on fire. Ryo: What the hell is going on?! Hiroto: Better question: Why are there things on fire? Reimi: Better BETTER question: What's that fireball going in our direction? Ryo: One word: Run! They run out of the fireball's reach, which hits the ground, creating an explosion. The smoke starts to rise and a giant hand comes out of the smoke. After a while, the smoke disappears, revealing not Golza, but Fire Golza. Ryo: Oh... Reimi: My... Hiroto: God!! Ryo, Reimi and Hiroto: It's a kaiju!! Fire Golza begins to walk through the city, causing destruction where it passes. Ryo sees a car running from the monster and a child in his direction. Ryo: Hey kid look out! - He runs to save the child. Hiroto: Ryo where are you going?! Ryo pushes the child out of the way of the car and gets run over. Reimi: Ryo no! The two run to Ryo, who is almost alive. Reimi: Please Ryo don't leave us! Hiroto: You idiot, why did you do that?! Ryo: I couldn't let that kid die, but I didn't know it was me who was going to die. Please guys, I know it's sad, but I bet you guys would do the same thing. Well, my time has come. Goodbye Reimi, Hiroto, take care - Ryo passes out. Reimi starts to cry and Hiroto screams in anger. Chapter 5 Ryo wakes up and finds himself in a bright place. Ryo: So this is heaven? I didn't know it was so bright. Voice: No, it's not heaven. Ryo: Who said that? He sees a red giant in front of him - Who the hell are you? Omega: I am Ultraman Omega, a being from Planet Ultra, Land of Light. We can say that I am an alien. Ryo: Why are you talking in a thick voice? And where am I? Omega: I was trying to be dramatic with that voice, but it does not seem to work. This place is a sphere that I created to have a little talk with you. Ryo: What do you want? Omega: I saw you not only saving a child from a hit, but from Fire Golza. If you're asking who Fire Golza is, it's that monster there - He shows Golza setting fire to the city. Ryo: What can I do to help? Omega: Simple: If i merge with you, you'll be revived and may fight against that thing. Ryo: Well, if doing this will help us defeating that thing, then I'll do it! Omega: Very well. Let's kick that monster's a**! - He gives Ryo the Omega Brace and puts it on his right forearm. Chapter 6 Back in the real world, the two are still saddened by Ryo's death, but suddenly, his eyes open and he rises. Ryo: Can you both stop crying all over my shirt? It's getting wet. Reimi: R-Ryo? Is that you? - She hugs him - You're alive!! Hiroto: How did you come back?! Ryo: It's a long story. Now I need to kick that monster's a**, so you better get away. Hiroto: How the hell are you going to beat that thing?! Ryo: With a little help. Let's do this Omega! - The Omega Brace appears on his forearm, he passes his hand over it and it begins to glow red. After that, he raises his arm and shouts ''"Omega!". His transformation scene begins with an explosion occurring on a black background, followed by flames from which Omega rises. '''Reimi': Did he just grow up?! Hiroto: To answer your question: I have no idea what is happening. The flames covering Omega disappear, revealing him. Omega: Alright Golza, prepare to lose! Chapter 7 Ryo: Why am I big?! Omega: Don't worry, you just became me, or something like that. Anyway, let's defeat this monster! Ryo: Right! Omega advances to Golza and punches his breastplate, he then delivers a double flaming punch which manages to knock the monster back. Golza tries to restrain him with his tail, but Omega grabs it. Omega: Not this time! - He spins Golza around and throws him away. He then rams into Golza and delivers a flaming uppercut, knocking him on the ground - Now to finish this - Omega charges his hands with fire - Omega Ray! - He shoots an "L" style fire beam at Golza, only to have it absorbed - Oh come on, why didn't work?! Ryo: You do realize he has fire in his name right? Omega: Yeah but, I though this was going to work. The good thing is that I have a water form. Ryo: Then use it! Omega: Ok "Mom"! - The crystal on his forehead glows blue and his body turns into water. The water disappears and the red parts of him change to blue - Come and attack me, Golza! Golza roars in rage upon hearing Omega's words and fires his Ultrasonic Ray, but Omega creates a water sword, using it to deflect the beam by separating it into two. Ryo: How did you do that? Omega: Learned it from a ultra called Agul. Nice guy, but sometimes rude. Ryo: Ok? Omega: Now where were we? - He advances and slashes at Golza, ending with a kick that sends the monster flying - Now get off this planet! - Omega creates a sphere of water and throws it at Golza, blowing up the monster and making it rain - Nice rain - His Color Timer starts to blink - So that's what they meant that the Color Timer starts to blink. Ryo: Is it a bad thing that it blinks? Omega: More or less. The reason for blinking is because my time is running out. Ryo: What now? Omega: Let's go to the sun so I can recharge. Ryo: Ok. Epilogue Omega flies off the planet. After a while, Ryo appears walking, when his friends see him. Ryo: Hi guys, how are you two doing? Reimi: Why did you transform into a giant?! Hiroto: How did you come back to life and who was that?! Ryo: Guys calm down, I'll explain later. But first I need to rest, that fight was hard. They walk him to his house. Omega's Kaiju Database Ryo: Hi guys! We're here to talk about the Ultra and Kaiju of today. Omega: And here's the ultra of today: Ryo: Ultraman! * Height: 40 Meters * Weight: 35.000 Tons * Special Attack: Specium Ray Omega: The original, known as the first ultra to arrive on earth! Ryo: Wow dude, you're just happy to talk about him. Omega: He's the ORIGINAL Ultraman! Treat him with respect man! Ryo: Right. Here's the kaiju of today: Omega: Fire Golza! * Height: 62 Meters * Weight: 70.000 Tons * Special Attack: Ultrasonic Ray Ry'''o: The Super Ancient Monster. A ancient kaiju who lived in Earth's past, it was awoken in 1996 alongside the Sky-Reading Kaiju Melba. '''Omega: This b****rd and his companion were responsible for almost killing Tiga when he was in the form of a statue. The bad part is that they managed to destroy two of his companions, fortunately Tiga was able to beat those b****rds! Ryo: Dude calms down, we've already beat this guy. Omega: I know but, he ALMOST killed Tiga! Ryo: He was important? Omega: Dude, ancient beings are important! Ryo: Yeah I guess you're right. Well that was all for today. See you next time! Omega: Bye! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Omega Episodes Category:Felipexbox2